


坏哥哥（PWP）

by stana181920



Series: 妒火中烧 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 3p, M/M, 双性纽特
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: PWP！3P3P3P！黑心忒修斯 和 黑心格雷夫斯 一起搞 双性纽特 的故事。





	坏哥哥（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 双性纽特！！！超级黑的忒修斯和帕西瓦尔（大概可以当作 妒火中烧 前传（？）  
> 都黑成这样了能不ooc么！

坏哥哥

 **PWP!! 双性纽特！** 超级黑的忒修斯和帕西瓦尔（大概可以当作妒火中烧前传（？），都黑成这样了能不 **ooc** 么！）

 

 

忒修斯让纽特闭上眼，他说要给纽特一件生日礼物。

礼物盒里是一条米白色的裙子。“喜欢吗？”忒修斯问纽特，他的眼神里带着不怀好意，纽特轻易看了出来。

“我……谢谢，忒修斯……但是……”

“嘘——”忒修斯说，“我都知道，你的所有秘密，我都知道。莉莉小姐。”

纽特的脸开始涨红，他的衣柜里有很多条裙子，也有很多双高跟鞋，它们被纽特规整地放在一个秘密空间里，纽特只会在某些深夜穿上它们。

“让我告诉你，纽特，”忒修斯把手按在纽特肩上，说：“莉莉小姐偶尔会在夜里出现，她有时候是名媛，有时候是普通的英国女孩，有时候是……站街女。纽特，你喜欢哪位莉莉小姐？我看你最喜欢的是——”

忒修斯贴近了纽特的身体，在他耳边说：“站街女莉莉。”

纽特猛地站起了身，他的整张脸以及脖子都因愤怒和羞耻而泛红。

忒修斯歪着头，脸上带笑，他说：“换衣服吧，帕西已经在等我们了。”

“不，我不会穿这件衣服的。”

忒修斯依旧气定神闲，他坐在沙发上，左手撑着下巴：“那我们看看你能耗多久，虽然迟到不礼貌，但我相信让帕西等一等是值得的。”

纽特想要离开这间屋子，却拧不开门把手。“忒修斯，让我离开。”纽特的声音有些颤抖，他在害怕，身体的私密器官却蠢蠢欲动。

忒修斯忽视了纽特的哀求，他说：“请让我问问莉莉小姐，那天你对着镜子用电动棒插自己小洞的时候，幻想了谁在操你？帕西，还是，我？”

忒修斯一直知道自己的弟弟在幻想自己——他偷看过纽特的日记。后来他在纽特的房间安装摄像头，他当然也翻过纽特的衣柜，因此他知道纽特的所有秘密。

“忒修斯，求你。”

忒修斯摇摇头，说：“纽特，你现在需要的是好好休息，我怕你等会儿会受不了。”

“什么意思？忒修斯。”

忒修斯站起身，一步一步把纽特逼到墙边，他说：“刚刚给你的饮料里加了些东西，双倍剂量。现在已经过去二十分钟了。”

纽特明白自己下身传来的一阵阵酥麻感是怎么回事了，而现在这个感觉越来越明显。忒修斯看了看手表，有些不耐烦，药效应当早该发作了。

如忒修斯所愿，几分钟后纽特开始难受，他已经无法支撑自己，歪倒在了床上。

忒修斯走上前开始给他脱衣服，纽特抓住了哥哥的手想要阻止，忒修斯轻易挣开，他熟练地给纽特换上了裙子。纽特想，哥哥能为他如此娴熟地穿上裙子是否因为他脱过无数个女人的裙子。

忒修斯不知道自己给纽特换衣服的时候男孩儿想的竟是这些。药效来得猛烈，纽特由清醒到意识迷糊前后不过十来分钟，忒修斯说：“看来只能把帕西请来了。”

 

 

纽特全身都在难受，他的头很晕，下身很空很麻，他想用手去摸摸自己的时候发现无法动弹。忒修斯的声音在他耳边响起：“莉莉，你看谁来了。”

纽特想说自己不是莉莉，他却连一句话都没法儿说出口，张开嘴后一声呻吟就传了出来。忒修斯轻笑，他对对面的人说：“她等不及了。”

纽特的眼睛聚焦到他的对面，看见了坐在沙发上的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯和他旁边的一面全身镜。

镜子里的纽特坐在忒修斯的身上，手被丝绸带绑着，他的双腿被完全打开，阴茎、蜜穴和后穴暴露在了帕西瓦尔面前。

“帕西，”忒修斯对对面的男人说，“你看看她的洞，没人进去过。但莉莉不是个乖女孩，她会在夜里用假阴茎操自己。”

忒修斯说完后又问纽特：“你告诉帕西，你操自己的时候在想谁。”

忒修斯的话很容易唤起纽特的记忆，他的确会想着帕西自慰，但同时他也幻想过忒修斯，甚至更加淫靡的——帕西和哥哥同时操自己的画面他也幻想过。然而幻想终归是幻想，纽特并不希望这样的幻想变成现实。

纽特紧紧闭着嘴，同时也闭上了眼睛。

忒修斯摇摇头，对帕西瓦尔说：“你看，我说过她不是乖孩子。”

“忒修斯，放开我。”纽特说。

忒修斯说：“这是你自己的选择，莉莉。”

忒修斯说完后给帕西瓦尔递了个眼神，男人了然地从身旁拿了一颗小巧的粉色跳蛋递给忒修斯。忒修斯拿着跳蛋在纽特的穴口边打转，纽特的蜜穴不受控制地一张一合，一滴滴淫水从洞口流了出来。纽特忍得难受，他把自己的呻吟死死憋住，然而这样一颗带着些许寒气的小跳蛋就能让他的忍耐功亏一篑。

纽特咬住下唇，呻吟却是从喉间直接发出，羞耻和难耐让他的眼眶和鼻尖都红了。纽特不敢睁开眼，他怕眼泪会流下来。

忒修斯拿着跳蛋在纽特的阴唇上摩擦，它已经被淫液给沾湿。忒修斯把跳蛋往纽特的穴口里塞了一些，却不完全塞进去。

“帕西，打开开关吧。”忒修斯说。

格雷夫斯按了一下小型遥控器，那颗跳蛋开始震动，忒修斯迟迟不把它塞进纽特的身体里，这让男孩儿开始扭动起来，得不到慰籍的纽特只好靠频繁张合蜜穴来做隔靴搔痒的缓解，仅仅是这样忒修斯都听见了纽特蜜穴里汁水的声音。

纽特实在没法忍着不出声了，他微张着嘴喘气，双手不安地摆动，他想有个东西能填满自己，甚至，纽特想，粗暴一些也没问题。

忒修斯还在用跳蛋折磨纽特，他稍微侧了身子去亲吻胞弟的脸颊、耳朵和脖子。纽特的身体随着忒修斯柔软的嘴唇触碰而变得透红，一颗眼泪顺着他的脸颊落了下来。

“忍不住了吗？”忒修斯问。

纽特咬住嘴唇不回答。

忒修斯便好心好意地把跳蛋又往里推了推，纽特的蜜穴一下就咬住了它。

忒修斯继续亲吻着纽特的耳廓，他把男孩儿的耳垂含在嘴里，不清不楚地说：“你下面的小嘴真馋呀宝贝儿，等会儿能吃下我和帕西的东西吗？”

“不，忒修斯，求你了。”纽特哀求。

忒修斯对帕西瓦尔说：“帕西，档位调高一点，让我们的莉莉先满足一下。”

纽特体内的跳蛋震动频率高了些，汁水从纽特的阴道里一汩汩往外流，打湿了他的裙子和忒修斯的裤子。

忒修斯的手摸上了纽特的阴茎，男孩儿的阴茎不算太小，但也没有忒修斯和格雷夫斯的大，纽特没怎么用过它，因此它保持着健康漂亮的颜色。

“帕西，你想不想尝一下莉莉小姐的肉棒？”忒修斯说，他加重了“莉莉小姐”这几个字，这让纽特听起来觉得自己好像是个怪物。

格雷夫斯说：“我对她漂亮的肉穴更感兴趣，不过尝一下这根可爱的小家伙也不是不可以。”

格雷夫斯说罢，单膝跪在了纽特的面前，他凑近男孩儿的阴茎，灼热的呼吸喷在上面，让纽特轻轻颤抖起来。

“帕西……”纽特叫着，他的语气仿佛在撒娇。

格雷夫斯的回复是直接张口含住了纽特的阴茎，同时他把跳蛋再次调大了一个档。

“呜……”纽特开始挣扎起来，跳蛋震动越快他却越是空虚，小巧的跳蛋完全不能代替帕西或者忒修斯的阴茎，他此刻只希望由帕西瓦尔或者哥哥的阴茎进入自己的身体，狠狠地操他。

“帕西……忒修斯……”纽特大口喘气，他被哥哥紧紧箍在怀里。“忒修斯……”纽特的叫声带着哭腔，“松开我……”

忒修斯没有立刻回答纽特，他把弟弟的脸钳住，然后给了他一个深深的吻。忒修斯的舌头钻入了纽特的嘴里，他几乎是不讲道理地翻搅男孩儿的口腔，他把舌头翘起，剐蹭了纽特的上颚，这让纽特呜咽起来。

忒修斯的手也伸进了纽特的衣服里，此时他的衣服拉链已经松开，整块布仅仅是挂在身上。忒修斯揉捏着纽特的乳尖，他舔了舔男孩儿的唇，说：“莉莉的乳房什么时候能长大？”

纽特哭着求忒修斯不要这么叫他，忒修斯却并不理会纽特，他的手在纽特身上流连，所到之处都让纽特觉得如触电般酥麻。

而男孩儿腿间的格雷夫斯还在吮吸他的阴茎，同时男人伸了一根手指进入纽特的蜜穴，纽特难耐地哼叫着，想要躲避却无处可躲。

格雷夫斯把跳蛋拿了出来，他又插进了两根手指进去，这是纽特下面的小嘴第一次吞下三根手指，他有点疼，更多的是想要被满足。男人的手指抽插地很快，他的嘴也在卖力地吮吸，纽特痉挛着高潮，射在了格雷夫斯的嘴里。

他的精液相当稀薄，格雷夫斯站起身，捏着纽特的下巴与他接吻，把男孩儿的精液全给灌进了他的嘴里。

“吞下去。”格雷夫斯命令，接着他把手指插进纽特嘴里，“这是你下面那张小嘴里的味道。”

忒修斯笑了笑，他轻声问纽特：“喜欢帕西这样吗？下面是不是又空了？”

催情药导致纽特的阴茎再次颤颤巍巍挺立起来，同时他的蜜穴也开始再次空虚，而这次的空虚更令人难以忍受，他甚至觉得没有大肉棒的抚慰让他下面有些疼。

“帕西，求你……”纽特说着便摆着臀要凑近格雷夫斯。忒修斯见状对纽特说：“为什么要帕西而不要哥哥呢？”说完在纽特的乳尖上轻轻掐了一下，这让纽特叫出了声。

格雷夫斯怜香惜玉，他收到纽特的请求后再次单膝跪地，把头埋进纽特的腿间，一口咬住了男孩儿蜜穴的肉。那里的肉饱满而娇嫩，格雷夫斯甚至觉得自己咬在了一块果冻上。

纽特被男人的动作激得开始不住呻吟，他无意识地摆动臀部好让格雷夫斯吃的更多更深。

格雷夫斯把舌头伸进去，牙齿轻轻剐蹭了阴唇，他的舌头灵活又坚韧，光是舌头就能把纽特操得汁水涟涟。水声和格雷夫斯的吮吸声落入纽特和忒修斯的耳朵里，忒修斯对纽特说：“站街女莉莉在哪里接过客？”

“不要……忒修斯……不要问……”纽特回答，一颗泪水又落了下来，下一秒却被忒修斯给舔了。

忒修斯却不依不挠：“是不是在肮脏黑暗的小巷子里？被我，或者帕西，又或者我们两个，操得站不起来？是不是我们俩的精液多得让你夹不住？”

“不，忒修斯……”纽特摇头，“不要让我恨你……”

忒修斯亲亲纽特的脸蛋：“你不会的，我的宝贝儿，你从好几年前就开始幻想你的哥哥了。所以站街女莉莉的客人是不是都是按忒修斯·斯卡曼德的样子找的？或者说你别无选择，只能任又蠢又肥的穷光蛋随意践踏？”

“别说了忒修斯，求求你了……”纽特闭上眼，却因为忒修斯的话而增加了欲望，忒修斯说的没错，在他扮演站街女的时候，他幻想过哥哥和格雷夫斯，也幻想过被其他男人操弄。站街女莉莉总是纽特最爱又最心疼的角色——她选择不了自己的命运，就如纽特选择不了自己的性别。

格雷夫斯的口活厉害，他恨不得把整张脸都埋进纽特的蜜穴里，纽特忍不住夹住了格雷夫斯的舌头，忍不住要并拢双腿。

在格雷夫斯舌头的操干下纽特再次高潮，他的阴茎喷出稀少的精液，几乎是精疲力竭了。

格雷夫斯站起来凑到纽特面前，他指着自己的下巴，上面全是来自纽特蜜穴的淫汁，他说：“帮我舔干净吧好孩子。”

纽特乖乖地照做了。

忒修斯奖励给他一个亲吻，然后说：“你快活了两次，该我和帕西了。”

接着忒修斯和格雷夫斯解开了裤链，露出他们怒张的阴茎，忒修斯迫不及待地把自己的大家伙塞进纽特嘴里，直直冲向他的喉咙。

“呜……”纽特被噎着了，他想推开忒修斯，忒修斯却纹丝不动。

格雷夫斯把捆住纽特双手的丝绸带子解开，让他握住了自己的阴茎。

纽特嘴里含着一个，手上握着一个，这个场景和他平日里幻想的重叠在一起，他的蜜穴又想要了。

忒修斯在纽特嘴里抽插了几下后拔了出来，他示意换格雷夫斯来。于是格雷夫斯插进了纽特的嘴里。他稍微温柔一些，没有逼着男孩儿做深喉，然而两个男人的阴茎都又粗又大，纽特保持这个动作让他几乎合不上嘴。

格雷夫斯享受了纽特的口活之后和忒修斯一起把纽特挪到了床上，格雷夫斯抱着纽特面对忒修斯，忒修斯把阴茎插入了纽特的蜜穴里。

“不……”纽特想推忒修斯，却被格雷夫斯按住双手，忒修斯的阴茎刚进入时纽特稍有些疼痛，然而适应了之后巨大的满足感席卷而来。

纽特的双腿搭在忒修斯的肩上，忒修斯一下一下撞得又深又狠，他和格雷夫斯都没有脱衣服，仅仅是把裤子解开了而已。纽特此时觉得自己仿佛真的是任这两个男人摆弄的站街女了。

忒修斯给纽特的腰下垫了一个枕头，这样他能更容易地进入纽特，而纽特的淫水不住地流出，润得忒修斯几乎从纽特的蜜穴里滑出来。

忒修斯握住纽特纤细的脚腕，把他往自己跟前拽，纽特快要被忒修斯弄成对折的样子，他一面想逃离一面又沉溺其中。忒修斯整根抽出后又整根刺入，纽特被插得舒服得再也没法止住呻吟，他一手揪着床单，一手死死抓着格雷夫斯的胳膊。

忒修斯俯下身亲吻纽特的脖子，然而在纽特感觉这更像是一头猛兽在啃咬自己的猎物。忒修斯的嘴在纽特颈动脉附近徘徊，他张开牙齿一口咬了上去。

“呜……忒修斯……”纽特喊着，他想推开忒修斯。

忒修斯抓住纽特的手，一路亲吻到纽特的胸前，他含住男孩儿的乳粒。用牙齿轻轻啃咬剐蹭，接着用力吸了起来。

男人说：“莉莉小姐的乳房会流出奶水吗？”

纽特被吸得开始颤抖，这样的刺激让他的蜜穴渴望更多，他想要忒修斯更快一些。忒修斯放开了纽特的乳头，转而去亲纽特的嘴，说：“小荡妇莉莉吃过多少男人的肉棒？”

“我不是……”纽特反抗。

忒修斯捏住纽特下巴，用了力，让纽特有些疼，他把手指伸进去搅纽特的口腔，说：“我再问一遍，莉莉吃过多少男人的肉棒？”

“两个……”纽特含糊不清地说。

忒修斯抽出阴茎，再次猛烈地插入进去，纽特毫无防备地叫出来，眼泪也跟着流下。

“好女孩。”忒修斯说。接着他开始快速抽插，忒修斯低声粗喘，他就快要高潮了。

“夹紧我，宝贝儿。”忒修斯说，纽特听话地把他的肉棒夹紧了些，内壁的肉感受到忒修斯阴茎的摩擦，纽特感觉自己也要高潮了。

忒修斯掐着纽特的腰，全射进纽特的蜜穴里，精液喷洒在蜜穴的感觉让纽特满足而快活，他也跟着高潮，他的阴茎却已经射不出什么东西，只有蜜液从小洞里流出。

格雷夫斯已等候多时，他的阴茎硬的几乎要爆炸，还没等纽特缓一缓，他便就着忒修斯的精液插进纽特的蜜穴里。

意识到自己的小洞先后迎来了自己爱的两个男人，纽特又红了脸。他下面的小嘴贪婪地咬着吸着格雷夫斯美味的肉棒。

忒修斯看到这一幕又有些硬了。

格雷夫斯便把纽特翻了个身，后入了他。这个体位格雷夫斯进入的很深，同时忒修斯把再次硬挺的阴茎插入了纽特的口里。

纽特无法反抗，他只能被迫接受。忒修斯知道纽特分不出心思给自己做精致的口活，他干脆自己动起来，操干纽特的嘴。

忒修斯说：“我的莉莉，两张嘴被填满的感觉好吗？”

纽特摇头，想要推开忒修斯，忒修斯却把他的头按着，几乎把整根阴茎都塞进了纽特的嘴里。

窒息感袭来，纽特呜呜咽咽叫着，他的喉咙压迫了忒修斯的阴茎，让男人射了出来。虽然忒修斯怕呛到纽特而及时拔出阴茎，却还是射了些许精液在纽特嘴里。

格雷夫斯依旧握着纽特的腰操他，他的手劲很大，把纽特的腰给掐出红色的印记。噗嗤噗嗤的水声回荡在房间里，纽特的小洞被格雷夫斯干得很是满足和愉快。

忒修斯用手指操纽特的嘴，他问男孩儿：“莉莉最喜欢在哪儿被客人干？我想大概是什么地方都可以。客人只要想了，把莉莉的腿分开就能操，而且客人都不愿带套，因为莉莉喜欢被射在里面。”

纽特摇头，在他的幻想里，站街女莉莉接过的客人只有帕西瓦尔和忒修斯能射在她的身体里，其他人，她甚至不愿意让他们进入自己。

纽特绝望地发现他的确享受这两个男人操他。他因为忒修斯的话和身后帕西瓦尔的动作又要即将攀上高潮。

格雷夫斯说：“莉莉，真希望你能怀上我的孩子。”

“不，帕西……”纽特说。

格雷夫斯俯下身圈住纽特的腰去咬男孩儿的后颈，他的舌头在纽特后劲打转，然后反复吮吸那块皮肤，看到上面留下了鲜艳的吻痕和牙印后格雷夫斯才满意地放过这块可怜的肌肤。男人顺着纽特的脊柱亲吻，每一个吻都如蜻蜓点水，这样的清浅撩拨却让纽特难耐不堪。他主动摆着屁股去迎合格雷夫斯。男人在他的肩胛骨上留下一个深刻的吻痕。

“怎么了宝贝儿？”格雷夫斯明知故问，他知道纽特的小洞极度渴望他的肉棒，却想故意逗弄一下身下的男孩儿。

纽特耻于回答这个问题，他也因为自己无意识的动作羞红了脸。因此他停止主动迎合，格雷夫斯也不紧不慢地操他，纽特却只希望格雷夫斯能粗暴地操他。

“呜……”纽特忍受不住地叫出声。他再次主动摆臀。

忒修斯把一切看在眼里，他说：“我们的莉莉需要些帮助。”

忒修斯捏着纽特的嘴巴猛烈亲吻，纽特甚至觉得自己的哥哥想把他给吞下去。忒修斯享用完纽特的嘴巴后说：“乖孩子，把你想要的说出来。”

“你想要帕西操你，把你的小洞操到合不拢，让你随时都能接受我们的身体，被我们碰到就会摇着屁股求我们操你。”忒修斯接着说，“莉莉就是这么想的不是吗。”

“不……”纽特说。

格雷夫斯在纽特的屁股上落下一巴掌，纽特的蜜穴下意识缩紧，夹得格雷夫斯轻喘一声。

“你现在是莉莉！”忒修斯对纽特说，“把莉莉的想法说出来。”

纽特终于受不了蜜穴传来的空虚，他小声说：“莉莉希望……忒修斯和帕西……狠狠操她……莉莉想，想给忒修斯和帕西……生孩子……”

格雷夫斯笑了笑，他温柔地问纽特：“莉莉愿意让帕西吸她的奶吗？”

“愿意……”纽特说，“只要是帕西，和，和忒修斯，就愿意……”

格雷夫斯的动作变快，他性感低哑的呻吟在纽特耳边想起，男人含住纽特的耳垂，纽特几乎趴不住了。

忒修斯给了纽特些许支撑，他去亲吻纽特的嘴巴，纽特哼叫着，他的口水顺着下巴滴到了床单上。

格雷夫斯抱着纽特换了一个姿势，他坐在床沿，让纽特背对着他，面对着镜子，这样一来纽特能清楚看见自己被操的样子。

纽特看着镜中的自己，身上全是两个男人留下的不堪痕迹，全身都泛着诱人的淡粉色，阴茎站立着，而蜜穴里是帕西瓦尔粗硬的肉棒。这根炽热的肉棒正操着自己，纽特想到此忍不住要偏过头，忒修斯却阻止了纽特的动作，让他好好看看镜中的自己。

蜜穴已经被操得有些红肿，然而纽特完全感觉不到任何不适。镜中淫荡至极的画面刺激了纽特的感官，他的肉穴里分泌出更多汁液，混着忒修斯方才射入的精液一起被格雷夫斯的肉棒带出来又操进去。

格雷夫斯速度越来越快，纽特控制不住地绞紧了格雷夫斯的阴茎，小洞里尚存的精液被快速的抽插给摩擦成为白色的泡沫。格雷夫斯的每次动作都让纽特轻轻发抖，他的阴茎也早已挺立，这时纽特一阵酸胀，他忍不住射出了一些尿液。

纽特羞耻地呜呜咽咽，格雷夫斯每撞一下他便尿出来一点，纽特哭喊着求格雷夫斯停下，格雷夫斯却干得更为用劲。

最后男人是握着纽特的腰一下一下把他拽向自己，在他体内射入了浓稠的精液。

格雷夫斯退出纽特的身体却没有放开他，他阻止了纽特想要并拢双腿的动作，他对纽特说：“看着你自己，看看我和忒修斯的精液在你下面这张嘴里的样子。”

纽特看到镜中自己的蜜穴还在张合，真的像一张不容易满足的贪婪小嘴，然而两个男人的精液对小穴来说还是太多，液体从洞口流出滴在了地上。

纽特扭过头不再看自己，格雷夫斯便把男孩儿放回了床上。

忒修斯已经开始整理仪容，他提醒格雷夫斯抓紧时间。

“等会儿还有个会议要参加，帕西，别忘了领带。”

“你弟弟怎么办？”格雷夫斯问。

忒修斯说：“别担心，帕西。”

说完他走向纽特，在男孩儿脚上拷了一个脚镣，纽特挣扎起来，忒修斯亲了亲他的额头，说：“别怕，纽特。我很快回来。”

“忒修斯，别这样……”纽特哀求着准备出门的忒修斯。

忒修斯返回床边，他抱着纽特，像小时候那样抚摸着男孩儿的背，说：“嘘，我的小月亮神，我很快就回来。你知道的，哥哥爱你。”

忒修斯再次亲吻纽特的额头，又说了一遍“我爱你”，然后他问纽特：“那么你爱我吗？”

纽特依旧流着泪，他稍微动一下脚镣就会发出声响，“别这样，忒修斯……求你……”

“我再问一遍，你爱我吗，纽特？”忒修斯敛去了笑容。

“……我爱你。”纽特压住哭声，低声说。

忒修斯抱住纽特，用只有两个人能听见的音量在他耳边问：“那么帕西呢？你爱我胜过帕西吗？”

纽特抽噎着回答：“是的，我爱你胜过帕西。”

忒修斯笑了，他放开纽特走向门口，对纽特说：“等我回来，回来就给你取掉，好吗！”

纽特绝望地闭上眼点了点头。

 

 

 

end


End file.
